Animal Journey
by Keenakeen
Summary: A horse, a sheep, a duck, a cat and a pig travel to Lifelong Valley, while fleeing the torture of Napoleon. Based of the Land Before Time. Contains OCs.
1. Prologue

It is the torture and pure evil of Napoleon, which forced the animals out of their farm and into the wilderness. Horses, cows, sheep, ducks, chickens, everyone. They didn't want to leave their home, but they were forced to because if they don't, the last thing they would all see were the fearsome jaws of Napoleon's vicious dogs.

But thanks to Moses's interferences with the fugitives, the animals have decided to search for the Longlife Valley, a land free from the pig's rule. But they will have to follow Moses's shadow until they find a dead tree whose branches are pointing to the West, and go past the town.

"Mom, how long more before we get to Longlife Valley?" Roan, a juvenile Dapple Gray horse asked his mother, a pure-white horse called Clover. "We will have to follow the crow's shadow until we find a dead tree whose branches are pointing to the West, and go past the town." came the reply. Roan was the last calf of Clover. Her four other foals were taken and sold to the market. They were also the foals of Boxer, a male shire horse who was taken away from the animals. But Roan was not Boxer's son, actually. Instead, he was the foal of a black stallion called Ben, but was mostly called Black Beauty because his coat shined vibratly at night. Clover, in fact, somehow mated with him for the last time of her life, and bore no more as she was becoming middle-aged.

After travelling for quite a distance, the horses settle down at a pasture to rest. They had travelled across the countryside for an entire solid week, and now need some rest. Roan decided to leave his family for while to get some exercise, and galloped. "Roan, don't go too far." Ben called out to him.

* * *

Roan galloped round in circles, kicking his legs in mid-air, and neighing in content from walking all that distance. Then, he heard laughter. It came from a sheep. He crept towards her for a closer look. The sheep, who is called Susan, is headbutting her sisters to see who's stronger. And she is enjoying every moment of it.

"Hey," he whispered to her. The sheep turned towards her, furiously looking at him. "What do you want?" she asked agitately.

"I'd like to compete who's stronger."

And with that, the two farm animals charged towards each other. But the moment they clashed themelves against each other—

"Roan!" the juvenile horse's father called out to him.

"Hey Susan, if you are still headbutting, then let's go! We can't stay here forever!" a sheep from Susan's herd called out to her. Susan nodded, turned his back on the young stallion, and spat at him, "Sheep never go head-butting with horses!"

And the herd left.

Just then, Roan felt a slight nuzzle on his mane. He turned around to see his mother. He smiled to her. "Hey Dad," he asked his father, "Why can't I headbutt that sheep?"

Ben replied softly, "Because, Roan, everyone of us has a different way of killing boredom. Sheep headbutt each other. Horses gallop in circles. Ducks explore rivers. Cats explore farms. And pigs..." he stopped short, suddenly remembering Napoleon. "Dad, what's wrong?" his foal asked. Ben just chuckled. "Why must you be so curious?" he asked as the horse continued their journey through the pasture. The sun is now setting, and Moses, the crow, cawed out into the distance.

* * *

Napoleon was not happy. Not happy at all.

Having noticed that the entire farm was deserted, he squealed out in anger, and called for his other pig, Squealer.

"Uh...At your service, comrade Napoleon. Do you have anything for me?" the roast-orange pig asked as he entered the room.

"Set up the cart, and summon all the dogs in the farm to ride it. Those animals have escaped the farm! When I find them, I will whip them until they obey my command! And when they return to the farm, they will not be given food for a solid month! If the animals don't obey me still, I will let my dogs torture them!" he roared, and Squealer trotted out. Then, Napoleon began to get ready for the round-up. He put on a belt and a hat, and acquired a whip so the animals would suffer their pain under him.

When the black-and-white pig left the farmhouse, he got onto the cart, and eight huge dogs were barking angrily as well. They were also sharing Napoleon's feelings.

"GIDDYUP!" Squealor commanded them, and the dogs rode off out of the farm and into the wilderness. On the entrance of the farm was a sign read: "Manor Farm".

* * *

**Weird fanfic, isn't it? Well, this is my first Animal Farm fanfic, and please review this story for more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 1: Napoleon

That night, while the three horses were sleeping in the forest, Roan was awakened by some noise. He grogily turned his head to see a small raccoon, and got up to see a small raccoon eat some nuts on the forest floor. Unfortunately for him, the raccoon noticed him and ran away into the forest.

"Hey comrade, come back!" Roan called out, chasing the raccoon. Then suddenly, he saw Susan, the same sheep he saw earlier, giving him a mean look back at him. "What are you trying to do to my comrade?" she snapped. "I was trying to talk to that comrade." Roan replied rudely.

"Well, he is in MY territory," Susan said, stamping her hoof on the forest floor. "You'd better go back to your territory and keep yourself out of trouble."

But just as the horse turned away and went back to his territory, very vicious dogs were heard barking out in the night, waking almost animal up.

"NAPOLEON!" Susan shrieked, and her reply was a trimphuantal smirk from the black pig.

"Yes, I am Napoleon!" he commanded. "I have come to take you two back to your beautiful farm. Now move! Or you'll have a taste of my whip!" And with that he cracked his whip on Roan so hard that he neighed in rebellion, kicked him and Squealer out of their cart.

"Our farm is no longer beautiful! It is in ruins! Ruins because of you, Napoleon! Yes, you!" Susan shouted back at him. "Is it?" came his montonious reply. Then he summoned his dogs to bite vigourously at the sheep, and they wildly removed parts of her wool. Roan tried to save her by kicking the dogs away from her. "Run, Susan, RUN!" he called out to her. Susan, not knowing what to do, ran back to her flock, bleating that Napoleon has returned.

The dogs viciously bit the poor horse on the rump and tail, removing hair away from his body. Roan neighed for help, but no one replied, until—

"NEIGH!"

His father suddenly charged into the scene, kicking the dogs away and rearing up to protect his son from Napoleon.

"Dad?"

"Roan! Get your mother and get out of here as far as possible!" Ben instructed.

"No! I won't leave you, dad!" Roan yelled, looking back to see his father fight with Napoleon, ignoring the pain from the whips that the pig gave him in return. Then, Ben kicked him and the pig flew across the ground, knocked onto Squealer and splashed onto a lake. Roan then sniffled his foal and galloped out of the scene.

Then, one of the dogs leapt across the forest, sticking out its huge jaws and bloodthristy teeth.

"NO!" Roan quickly covered his eyes, certain that the end is near for him

_SNAP!_

Then he quickly opened his eyes, to see his mother fighting with Napoleon as well. She violently struggled with the dog while blood is dripping from her leg, and smashed its skull on a tree. Ben then finished off the battle by giving the cart a kick, and the pigs and the rest of the dogs were toppled over.

"Thanks, Clover." Ben thanked the mare. She replied with a triumph, "Napoleon would never dare to take us back!" And they galloped off into the dark forest.

Just then, a lightning bolt shot out from the night sky and onto a tree, and soon the forest was engulfed in flames.


End file.
